The Veil
by p.m.e. black
Summary: Hermione is about to embark on a new chapter of her life. A chapter that involves a trip to a wedding parlor. Everything is as planned until a ghost from her past come into her life to throw is all of course. An unexpected event has changed everything and she isn't quite sure how she feels anymore. This is a gift for the very loyal , Sora Loves Rain. Enjoy! DRAMIONE!


**Author's Note: **This is my gift to a very loyal reader. Thank you **Sora Loves Rain **** u/5009187/**** . **She read and reviewed my previous story "The Emerald" the most. This is just my way of showing her my appreciation. I hope everyone enjoys. I would love reviews! Thanks!

**THE VEIL-**

Creamy taffeta spilled along her form. A high cut asymetrical shoulder with crisp lines extending down her body as it twisted and folded along her curves. It was the simplest cut but made her beauty more astonishing. A cathedral length silk-chiffon veil was affixed to her sun kissed waves as she peered at herself in the mirror from her place on the pedestal. She had never felt so beautiful in her life.

"Oh Hermione, it's...it's magnificent!" Hermione turned slightly at her beaming mother. She could see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Do you think the veil is too long?" Hermione could feel her nerves start to overtake her. She started to chew on her mouth, feeling the familiar calming feeling of her teeth scraping her bottom lip.

"Oh sweetheart, you worry too much." Her mother crooned as she stood up from her gilded seat in the white tulle and organza filled wedding parlour to place a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Ronald will be in awe of you, but really, when is he not?" Her mother laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners in delight as she tried to cut Hermione's nervousness. The mere mention of his name made Hermione's stomach flip flop. She couldn't believe that she was here with her mother shopping for a wedding gown, her wedding gown. This should be the most magical and amazing time in her life but she couldn't help but feel anxious and jumbled.

"I'm all jittery." Hermione responded as she felt her hands perspiring. Her urge to wipe them on the dress was gnawing at her.

"That's normal dear. Every young bride feels that way." Her mother answered as she straightened her veil.

"I thought that you don't start feeling like that until the wedding day." Hermione asked, her amber eyes widening slightly.

"I felt jittery too. I remember the day I shopped for my dress. Your grandmother just kept fussing over me the whole time and I thought my head was going to explode." Her mother again laughed. Hermione loved her mother's laugh. It always made her feel at ease.

Hermione paused when she heard the familiar tinkling sound of the bell above the wedding parlour door. She turned toward the sound when a shock of platinum blonde entered the doorway. Hermione could feel her mouth drop practically to her knees at the sight. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest making it hard for her to concentrate on anything. She couldn't tell if it was the weight of the dress or the trauma of the sight of him, but her eyes were not focusing well. Everything around her began to close in. Her mother was speaking to her but it was in an echo, her voice seemed so distant and she couldn't distinguish one sound from the other. His icy eyes were trained only on her. They seemed wide and confused, a look that most likely matched her own. She must have forgotten to breath because a feeling of lightness invaded her body as her frame began to wilt and fall backwards off of the pedestal.

"HERMIONE!" Her mother screamed as Hermione began to black out.

When Hermione awoke, a cool, wet cloth lay over her forehead. When she cracked her eyes open, those icy eyes were mere inches above her own. Startled, Hermione could feel the breath in her chest seize again.

"Calm down Granger. You alright?" Draco's calm voice asked as he held her gently in his strong arms across his lap. Hermione looked slightly to the opposite side as her mother kneeled on the floor next to her, her hands clasped together as if she were praying.

"What...what happened? Why...what…" Hermione stuttered and stammered. She struggled to pry herself from Draco's grasp but he held fast.

"Relax. You passed out. Don't get up so fast."

"Let go of me!" Hermione shouted as she felt like she was suffocating.

"HERMIONE!" Her mother yelled.

"This young man is only trying to help!" Her mother added as she chastised her only daughter's ill temper.

"You...you don't understand!" Hermione struggled to get herself up. Draco carefully guided her to a sitting position. Hermione yanked herself away from his grasp. She tried to back away from him but the dress was making her movements limited.

"What...what are you doing here Malfoy?!" Hermione sniped. Draco slightly twitched and then took in a deep breath.

"I was coming in for a special ordered tie. I would normally have a house elf do such a menial task but ever since some little know-it-alls helped to make ownership of house elves illegal, I know have to do these errands it's any of your bloody business any way!" Draco said back icily. He picked himself up off the floor and rubbed the creases out of his black suit pants. Hermione's mother helped Hermione to stand.

"I can't believe you would even show your face around here after you and your family did what you did!" Hermione ground out, ignoring her mother who was desperately trying to pull Hermione away from the young man.

"I wasn't convicted of anything! I have every right to be anywhere I choose!" Draco blasted back, his body looming over her small frame.

"You disgust me!" Hermione yelled.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A young woman with a measuring tape around her neck came around the corner.

"Is this young man disturbing you?" The young woman added as she looked at Hermione and her mother.

"Me?! ME! Do you know who I am?" Draco's pale face began to redden in anger.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is!" Hermione answered as her mother helped her to stand. She placed her small hands on her hips as she stared daggers at Draco. Draco sneered at her.

"You will have to leave!" The young woman stated as she looked at Draco seriously.

"Fine! Have it your way Granger! You'll see me around, don't you worry about that! Nice dress by the way, marrying yourself? I wouldn't be surprised, you have always thought so highly of yourself!" Draco mumbled as he turned his back away from the angered Gryffindor woman.

"Speak for yourself Draco. You are the most conceited, self involved, spoiled brat that has ever walked the earth! You probably have a shrine dedicated in your honor!" Hermione sniped back. Hermione wasn't sure if Draco had heard the rest of her tirade, nor did she really care.

"Hermione! What was that all about?!" Her mother seemed exasperated as she tried to place her hands gently on Hermione's shoulders.

"Just a ghost from the past. One I hope to never encounter again!" Hermione muttered and blew an errant tendril out of her sight line.

A few days later, Hermione had come to pick her beloved gown up from the wedding parlour. Every new wedding procurement made the event more real. Hermione had come to wringing her hands on such a constant basis that she was making her hands chapped.

"Ms. Granger! So nice to see you. It's ready. Marchaline spent last night finishing the last bit under the skirt. It looks amazing." The young woman with the measuring tape smiled as Hermione made her way over to the front counter.

"You must be getting so excited. The big day is getting close. What is your colors again?" The woman added as Hermione followed her.

"I'm...I'm nervous. But I guess that's a normal feeling for a bride. My colors are just going to be gold and cream. I don't want anything crazy. Ron...my fiance...wow. Sorry. The sound of hearing myself call Ron my fiance is slightly baffling." Hermione mumbled and looked down at the tiny diamond engagement ring that rested on her ring finger.

"Oh, believe me, I felt the same way with my husband. We eloped after only being engaged for a month. Never got to wear one of these pretty dresses." The woman added. She stopped in front of a dressing room where a rack stood. Only one bag hung from the silver metal rack and Hermione assumed it was hers.

"Here we are. Hermione Granger soon to be…?"

"Weasley." Hermione answered. Something in her head snapped. Had she just said Weasley? She was going to become a Weasley. No longer Hermione Granger but Hermione Weasley! It sounded so strange, so alien. She snorted slightly and then tried to place a smile on her face.

"Lovely...lovely. Well, here you are. I hope your wedding is just...well...lovely." The young woman grinned again. Hermione nodded and said thank you as she began to depart from the wedding parlour, gown in hand.

Two icy eyes watched the young Gryffindor woman striding to her car, bagged dress swung over her shoulder. She looked strange. As if there were a sadness etched on her face. Draco shook his head. He was supposed to go back to the wedding parlour today to scold the imbecilic woman at the front counter for ordering him a horrid malachite green neck tie when he specifically requested an emerald one. But something was halting him. He should back away. He should leave well enough alone. After everything that had happened those years ago at Hogwarts, he should count his lucky stars he was never thrown in Azkaban. His mother had desperately asked him to keep a low profile and not to go back to his old ways lest he be wrongfully accused of something...but...something was gnawing at him. There stood one of his old rival's soon to be wife. She herself was so meddlesome. Had she not been so damn smart, there could have been a chance for him to have had a better life. Had she not been the one to participate in the defeat of Voldemort, then maybe his life would have still been luxurious and filled with finery. Instead, he was getting his own clothes like a common servant.

He could feel his teeth began to grit at the sight of her. How dare she wander around like she had not a care in the world! How dare she still be so beautiful!

Draco paused. Had he just thought that? No. That wasn't possible. He shook his head.

Hermione struggled with her car keys as the dress seemed to gain weight on her shoulder. Draco noticed how the sun cast a fiery halo around her caramel colored hair. Her petite nose crinkled in aggravation as she fought to find the correct key. She licked her lips and began to suck on her bottom lip as she hoisted the dress over her other shoulder.

Draco's eyes widened and his stomach lurched. He blinked a few times. He hated her. He had to hate her. She was obnoxious, not beautiful. She was aggravating, not enticing. She was...she was...DAMN IT! Draco snorted. DAMN HER! He had enough. Finally, she had gotten herself in her car. Draco decided to get into his jet black Bentley and followed her as she left the parking lot.

Hermione heaved the large garment bag out of her car and headed toward her flat entrance.

She lived in a small one bedroom with sparse furniture but many piles of books. She had maintained the small space during her stint in University and had kept it even when there was a an opportunity to move into a space with Ron. She had always wondered to herself why she hadn't so readily moved in with him. Most girls would jump at a chance to move in with their boyfriend but for some reason, she wanted her independence. Ron was reluctant to accept it and it caused many fights. She had argued that while in Hogwarts and also when they were on the run, she had never really had the opportunity to live alone and she need the space before anything more serious were to progress. Ron finally agreed but only on the condition that within two years, they would be married.

Hermione struggled to get the door open as she tried to put her key into the lock. If she wasn't living in a muggle populated area, she would pull out her wand and unlock the door.

Finally, after toiling with her dress, she opened the door. She threw the garment bag on her heather gray settee. Part of her wanted to leave the massive dress there but another wanted to open the bag and peer at it. Her curiosity got the better of her. She carefully pulled the bag up and held it in her left hand. She pulled the zipper down so carefully as to make sure that no pieces of fabric would get snarled in it.

It was beautiful. Hermione couldn't help herself. She placed her fingers carefully on the cream colored material. She just couldn't resist.

Hermione stood in her bedroom, admiring her reflection in her large oval mirror. The veil cascaded over her shoulders and the dress hugged her curves.

"Told you I'd see you around." Hermione spun around so quickly, she knocked the mirror over, causing it to crash to the ground. Shards of mirror sprayed her room, leaving glittering pieces across her beige colored carpet.

"D-Draco!" Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Draco stood so casually, his lean body propped against her door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

"Admiring yourself?"  
>"What-what are you doing in my flat?! Why…" Hermione could feel the panic in her body rising. What was he going to do to her?! Was he there to hurt her, kill her?<p>

"Don't flatter yourself." Draco mumbled, apparently reading her mind.

"You...you need to leave!" Hermione finally choked out, her hands balling into fists.

"Make me." Draco answered and then held her wand in his hand.

"How...where did you get my wand?!" Hermione stared at the tall blonde menacingly.

"It was just lying in your bag. It practically fell out on the floor." Draco grinned devilishly.

"Give it to me!" Hermione made to grab for the magical instrument but Draco was too quick and he took a slight step back making Hermione almost fall on her knees. The dress was impairing her ability to make large movements.

"Uh uh uh. So rude! Maybe if you asked nicely Granger, I would think about giving it to you." Draco smiled again.

"Your lucky I don't start screaming for help right now! There are muggles everywhere and all my neighbors know I live alone. They would have seen you come in here!" Hermione finally felt like she had the upper hand and slightly smiled as she arched an eyebrow at the Slytherin. Draco pursed his lips together.

"Now give it to me and leave!" Hermione ground out.

"No." Draco was going to stand his ground. Hermione eyed him and began to clench her teeth. Suddenly she opened her mouth wide and a horrific sound began to push through her throat. Draco had never heard her scream so loud in his life. He was so startled that every instinct to run away flooded his body. He knew that if he did, muggles would come out and harass him for possibly accosting her. He had to think of something to get her to stop screaming. He could club her in the head but he didn't want to hurt her. If he tried to cover her mouth with his hand, she would bite him. Without another thought, he grabbed a hold of her petite frame and smashed his mouth into hers, muffling her scream. Hermione's eyes shot open as she felt Draco's lips crash into hers. Her scream became a squeak at the shock. Hermione could feel every ounce of blood surge into her temples and her body trembled. She should push him away, hit him, throttle him but something was keeping her body planted in that spot. Draco must have sensed what she was feeling because he slowly removed himself from her, his hands still pressed against her hips. His pale face was so red and inflamed, Hermione could only equate the color as boiled lobster red.

"I...I...I'm sorry...I…" He was stuttering and stammering almost incoherently. Hermione was frozen. She couldn't speak, couldn't think. Draco removed his hands from her waist and began to rub his hands together. Hermione's amber eyes locked onto his icy blues. They were large and round but something else shocked Hermione. There were tears. Why were there tears in his eyes? Before she could stop herself, her hand rose to meet his cheek, an errant tear trailing from his eyelashes. Draco followed her, his mouth slightly slackened. What were they doing? As if the universe had smashed them together, they were kissing again. This time, there was no shock, no jarring upset. Hermione allowed his mouth to envelope hers. It felt warm and electric against hers. Every muscle in her body tensed with excitement as he wrapped his arms around her frame. Her head swooned along with her body, her heart was about to burst in her chest. Why was she doing this? Why did she feel this way? She should shove him away.

Draco was so confused. Why was he kissing her? Why was he touching her, craving her? Had he gone insane? She was his enemy, wasn't she?

The sound of Hermione's wand dropping from Draco's hand almost sounded like a gunshot. The two pulled apart from one another, their flushed faces matching. Hermione should have scrambled for her wand, cursed him into oblivion but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She had never realized how beautiful the tall blonde really was until that moment. How could she have not seen him, really seen him? Was her own hatred so intense that it had masked him in an ugly shell? She was now ashamed of herself for being that kind of person.

Draco studied her as if he was memorizing every particle of her being.

They were both terrified to break the silence. Draco cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

"You really do look beautiful." Draco whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione could barely hear what he said, his face still cast to the floor.

"I...I said you look beautiful." Draco replied, his face finally catching the light of her small bedside lamp. Hermione blinked a few times, not sure exactly what to say.

"It's a compliment Granger. I didn't curse you." Draco added after she hadn't answered.

"Oh...I...um...thanks." She finally opened her mouth to speak.

"You're welcome." Before Hermione could say another word, Draco turned on his heel and began to walk toward her bedroom door.

"D-D...Malfoy?" She called. Draco slightly turned, his back still facing her.

"What Granger?" He answered, his voice sounding dejected and distant.

"Wh-what are we doing?" Her voice sounded so tiny. Any other time, she wouldn't have any issue speaking up but this was such a strange situation.

"We?" Draco turned back around to face her.

"Well...yes, we. WE kissed!" Hermione could feel that familiar feeling of anger creep inside of her.

"What do you want us to be doing?" Draco quirked an eyebrow and took a step toward her. Hermione could feel the panic build again but it was a different panic. It wasn't panic from possibly being struck or cursed. It was a panic that he might kiss her again...or not kiss her again. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she want him to kiss her again? YES! Yes she wanted him to keep kissing her. She wanted to melt into his arms and stay with him until she forgot what day of the week it was.

Draco stood and watched her.

"This was a mistake. I...I shouldn't have allowed you…" Hermione could feel herself begin to ramble.

"Allowed me to what?! I'll admit, I was the one that went in the first time but that was to shut you up...the second...well, that's on you too Granger! Don't put all the blame on me!" Draco seemed heated now.

"Well, if you had kept your lips to yourself, none of this would have happened!" Hermione yelled back, her brown waves bouncing around her shoulder.

"I didn't see you pushing me away!" Draco shouted back and took a step toward her.  
>"You...you practically attacked me!" Hermione stammered but knit her eyebrows together angrily.<p>

"ATTACKED YOU! REALLY! Come on now Granger, you know as well as I do that if you had wanted to, you would have stopped it before it ever happened! And explain the second time! YOU were the one touching ME!" Draco pushed himself forward so quickly he was almost breathing in her face.  
>"You...you…" She couldn't stop it from happening. An onslaught of tears sprang from her amber eyes onto her sun kissed cheeks. Her mouth trembled horrifically. She hated when she couldn't keep her emotions at bay. Draco looked down at her, his expression morphing quickly from rage to shame. Hermione looked up at him, her tears only spilling out more from the sight of him. Again their lips met, this time it was more heated. Hermione clutched for the wall as Draco's body pressed into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like they were always meant to be there. Draco moaned into her mouth and pushed her up against the wall, almost knocking the air out of her. He trailed his lips down her jaw to the hollow of her neck, attacking it with such a vengeance, Hermione thought she was going to pass out from pleasure. She raked her fingers through his platinum mane as he struggled against her bindings.<p>

What was she doing? She was engaged to Ron! Hermione couldn't keep her mind straight. Every movement, touch, taste of Draco was driving her insane. Suddenly, she heard an audible popping sound as the tiny pearl buttons in the back of her gown ripped from their threads as Draco literally tore the back of her gown apart. She should have been upset. It should have triggered something in her brain to stop it but she just couldn't. Her mouth sought his again as she scraped her teeth against her bottom lip causing him to moan again. Before she had a chance to say or do anything, her gown was a shredded pile of cream taffeta at her feet. Her naked body seemed lit on fire from his passion. Draco stopped suddenly and stared at her. Her instinct to cover herself from shame and embarrassment didn't last before he placed a gentle hand on her cheek and kissed her slowly and deliberately. Hermione couldn't catch her breath. She began to fumble with his suit jacket, trying desperately to remove it. Draco helped her, his lips never leaving hers as he sucked and nibbled them vehemently. She grabbed at his black silk tie, pulling him toward her and her bed.

She knew she should stop. She had to stop. She was supposed to be with Ron. She loved Ron. She was going to be his wife. Oh why couldn't she stop?!

There they were, Draco already pulling at his tie, ripping his shirt open, his shoes tossed across the room so hard that they had crashed into a pile of papers on her desk. With another blink of the eye, he was as naked as she was.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered huskily in her hair sending goosebumps to travel up her skin. It wasn't the words, it was the feeling behind them that caused a stir in her. Hermione grabbed Draco by the face. She stared at him for a second. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Draco's eyes shifted back and forth for a slight bit of time as if he were trying to read her.

"We don't have to...we can stop…" He whispered again as he stared into her eyes so deeply, they almost pierced her heart. Hermione shook her head and kissed him again. She should stop. She should run screaming out of the room. She should hurl herself at Ron's feet and beg for forgiveness. But Ron was a distant almost non-existent thought. The only person present was Draco. His pale chest, chiseled abdomen, slightly kiss swollen lips...it was just him. Hermione pulled him to her as she lay back on the bed. She allowed him to push himself so that he was above her. He looked down at her carefully, running his fingers over her jaw and throat.

"This is wrong." He added.

"Please...please don't." Hermione whispered back and attacked his mouth again with sweeter, more delectable kisses. That was all it took.

Within seconds they were making love. Hermione had never felt anything as amazing as Draco. He was slow and sensual and did anything possible to make her feel pleasure. She thought her head was going to explode from the passion. She struggled not to scream but what he was doing to her was unrelenting. Without a chance to stop and collect herself, a moan escaped her throat that reverberated through the room. Draco must have been pushing for that moment because when she finally regained her vision, a sly smile splayed across his lips like a fox who had found it's way into a hen house. Hermione blinked a few times, feeling slightly woozy but locked her gaze onto him. Draco was about to stop, allowing himself to be unsatisfied. Hermione grabbed his muscled arms, ceasing his ability to remove himself from her.

"Please." She replied. Draco blinked, slightly confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione nodded and slightly smiled. Draco didn't have to be told twice. A few seconds later, he was a glistening, moaning, trembling body that lay across her chest, his head buried in her neck. Hermione was afraid to move, to breath. It must have been instinct, or carelessness but her hand landed squarely on his back and she began to rub up and down his spine. Suddenly, and without warning, Draco wrenched himself from her. Hermione was shocked. Before she could even sit herself up on her elbows, he was grabbing for his clothes.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione could feel hot tears spring to her eyes. He wouldn't look at her, just continued to collect his belongings.

"I...this...this was wrong. I...I'm so stupid!" Draco put his hand to his head, wisps of blonde poking out between his knuckles. His features became dark and unsettling. Hermione quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it to her chest.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Granger!" Very obvious tears rolled down his pale face onto his bare chest.

"D-Draco...wait…" Hermione struggled to get up from her bed only to find herself wrapped up in a piece of fabric. She looked down, only to notice her shredded veil wrapped around her ankles. Draco looked down at it. He turned his head toward her ruined and discarded wedding gown.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He mumbled again and ran out of the room. Hermione stood there, lost and confused. Hot tears poured out of her eyes. What had she done? She had just made the worst mistake of her life! She had slept with her enemy...her fiance's enemy. She...she was the worst kind of evil. But her heart didn't just ache for what she did to Ron. Some how it ached for Draco. What was she feeling? She was so confused. She flopped to the floor and pulled the torn veil from the floor and buried her face into it. She cried helplessly. She was so stupid!

A month and half later…

Hermione stood in her old room at Hogwarts. Her repaired gown now fit along her body. The veil attached to her hair, cascaded over her shoulders and down onto the floor.

Ron had decided that they should have their wedding there. It was the best place, in his opinion. Hermione didn't necessarily believe that was the best decision. So much suffering and pain had taken place there. Friends and family had been ripped away from them during the battle. Every time Hermione looked around the castle, a reminder of another lost soul plagued her thoughts. Ron had said it would be nice for good memories to be attached to the castle now instead of adversity and misfortune. She didn't want to argue with him. Her guilt was already eating away at her. Every part of her wanted to tell him the truth, beg him to forgive her but she knew that if she even mentioned Draco's name, Ron would go off on a rant. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends.

She paused when she realized it. She didn't look at Ron as anything but a best friend. She had fought for so many years to push past those feelings so that he could be happy. Now, she was going to give up her life and her dreams for him.

"I'm so happy they managed to repair those rips. Crookshanks really did a number on your gown. You are lucky they repaired it in time." Her mother broke her from her thoughts as she peered out of the castle window. Her mother finished buttoning the last button of her gown and patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hm...oh...yes. Very lucky I suppose." Hermione mumbled and brushed an errant lock of hair out of her face.

"Are you alright dear?" Her mother asked as she stood behind her daughter, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Oh...yes. I'm fine. Just...just thinking." Hermione responded and turned around, faking a smile.

"I know you're nervous. But just think, in a few hours, all the fuss will be over and you can start you life with Ronald. Won't that be wonderful." Her mother grinned and placed her cool hand on Hermione's cheek.

"Yes mum." Hermione faked another smile.

"Now...before you get dressed, I have something to give you." Hermione watched as her mother pulled a box from behind her back and presented it to her. It was a flat box with a baby blue ribbon.

"Go ahead." Her mother smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Hermione pulled the delicate ribbon away from the box and pulled the lid open.

"I had it made for you for today." She added. Inside the box was a beautiful handkerchief. It was cream colored with lace all around the edges. A tiny silver disk was affixed to it with a petite blue bow. The tiny silver disk was engraved with Hermione's initials.

"This was my handkerchief when I was married. Your grandmother gave it to me. I had the silver disk attached, which is new and added the blue ribbon. The lace around the edge is from your grandmother's veil." Hermione immediately began to cry. She wasn't just crying because of the amazingly beautiful and thoughtful gift but because she didn't deserve it. She wasn't going into the marriage as an honest woman. She was a liar, a cheater. Hermione began to hand the handkerchief back to her mother.

"I...I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do sweetheart! Today is your special day." Her mother grinned again, shoving the precious item back in Hermione's hands. Hermione struggled. She should say it. She should tell her mother the truth.

"Well, I have to run along. I have to show the florist how to drape the flowers on the banisters. I know Molly would prefer to use magic but I really want to do it the muggle way." Her mother quickly began to move out of the room.

"I'm so proud of you." She added and ran back over, kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"See you soon, Mrs. Hermione Weasley." Her mother giggled and finally left the room. Hermione immediately burst into tears the moment the door shut behind her mother. She sat on the bed and pressed the handkerchief to her chest as she sobbed.

Hermione didn't hear the door creak open through her sobs.

"Granger?" Hermione looked up in shock when she saw a familiar lithe form standing in her doorway.

"M-Malfoy?" She choked. Draco quickly scooted into the room, locking the door behind himself.

"What-What are you doing here? Did anyone see you?" Hermione gasped and quickly stood up, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her small hand. Draco stood there, his black suit crisp as always. This time, he wore an emerald green shirt with a matching emerald tie, the special order tie to be exact. The tall blonde ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"I...I don't know why I'm here honestly." He bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes cast to the floor.

"Did...did Ron, or...or Harry see you?" Hermione thought she was going to throw up. Her stomach lurched and she grasped for the railing of her old bed.

"No. They didn't see me. I came in through the dungeons. You know Slytherins, if their is a secret way, we'll find it." He slightly laughed to himself. His eyes finally glided up her body and locked onto hers. Hermione blinked a few times.

"I...I came here...I...I." Draco was a stuttering mess. Hermione had never seen him so meek and uncertain.

"Why...why did you come Draco?" Hermione tried being as gentle as possible.

"I'm stupid. I did something to you that is...unforgivable. I know that I have done things to you in the past that are horrible and cruel but this...this is even too much for me. You have the right to be happy, to be at peace and because...because of my selfishness, I pushed my way into your life. All because of my hurt pride. I don't know why I did it. I really have tried growing and learning from my mistakes but...but the moment I saw you in the bridal salon...I don't know. I think it stirred it all back up." Draco's voice waivered as he spoke. Hermione was taken aback by his admission. Everything that came out of him seemed so unreal, so unlike his normally cruel and bully like behavior.

"Are you serious?" Hermione didn't mean for it to come out the way it sounded. Draco blinked a few times, slightly stunned.

"Um...well...yes." He replied.

"I...I want you to be happy. I did things to you in school that were terrible, indefensible. And now...as an adult...I did it again. I'm really going to slap myself for this...but...to be honest...I had a massive crush on you throughout school" Draco took a timid step toward her, a blaring blush creeping up his neck and into his face.

"You deserve to be happy, even if it is with Weasley. If...if you need to tell him...tell him I did it to you. Don't take the blame. You did nothing wrong." He added and took a deep breath as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You...you had a crush on me? You definitely had a funny way of showing it. Who am I to say anything? I...I was unkind and hateful too. I...I...I felt things for you too. But...Throughout all of this I did do something wrong." Hermione whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Draco looked startled.

"Wh-what?"

"I...I wanted it. I didn't stop it. I...I encouraged it. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." Hermione placed a hand on her forehead.

"You wanted it?" Draco struggled to keep a smile from tugging at his mouth. Hermione looked him in the eye.

"I...I...just...I can't do this! I can't do this to Ron." Hermione began to pace, her veil floating behind her.

"Can you do it to yourself?" Draco answered. Hermione paused and looked at him.

"Granger, you have spent your whole life doing what you thought was right. Have you ever just tried doing what is right for you?" He finally reached her and pulled her hand into his. Hermione looked down at his fingers. It didn't feel strange to hold his hand. It felt like it was always meant to be there. She looked back up at him, her amber eyes glassy and full of tears. Draco bent over and quickly claimed her lips with his own in the slightest but most love filled kiss. And then he was gone. Hermione stood in his wake. For the first time in years, she felt alive and ready to claim the world. It was her life and it was her job to make sure SHE was happy. She quickly gathered herself up and grabbed the handkerchief from off of the bed. She pulled open the door and made her way out of her once shared Gryffindor bedroom and out of the common room. She needed to find Ron. She needed to reclaim her life.

Ron stood by the doors of the Great Hall. His mother was straightening his tie and brushing out the creases of his dress robes.

"You look so handsome!" She mused as she continued to fuss with his attire.

"Thanks mum." Ron smiled and allowed her to continue adjusting his clothing.

"So, did you memorize your vows or are you winging it?" Harry asked as he stood next to his best friend. He pulled at the collar of his dress shirt.

"Um…" Ron's face paled.

"Winging it I suppose." Harry laughed and clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You'll be fine." Harry added.

"I am so nervous. I think I'm going to puke up slugs." Ron answered, a sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Please don't. That was disgusting." Harry's face pinched with disgust.

"Well, I have to be off. Mrs. Granger is so insistent that we use a Muggle florist. Hmph...muggle florist. Have you ever?!" Molly slightly ranted and scurried off in another direction. Before Ron could reply, he paused, seeing a flash of cream coming down the steps toward him.

"H-Hermione?!" Ron gasped as she approached him. She looked flustered but amazingly beautiful in her wedding gown and veil. Harry looked just as shocked as Ron.

"Ron...we...we need to talk." She said and grabbed him by the hand.

"Hi Harry, sorry." She added as she pulled the startled red head out toward a darker part of the castle. Ron followed, trying to be careful not to step on her train.

Finally, after Hermione felt they were safe from prying eyes, she took a deep breath and looked at the man she was supposed to marry.

"I...I have to tell you something. It's...It's really important." She said hurriedly. She could feel the tears already brimming in her eyes and her stomach was flip flopping furiously.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Ron grabbed Hermione's hands gently and stared her in the eyes.

"I...I…" Hermione began to lose her words. She needed to tell him she couldn't marry him, that she needed her own life. Her mouth became dry and she could started to feel incredibly nauseated. Suddenly, something pulled at her and she turned around.

There stood Draco. He was just as he was when she saw him in her old Gryffindor bedroom. She blinked a few times. Was she imagining it? Was she hallucinating?

"MALFOY!" Ron's voice cut through the air like an ax. Hermione quickly looked at Ron and then back at Draco.

"I wanted...I...wanted to say...congratulations." Draco mumbled, his face slightly red. He must have assumed that the wedding ceremony had already concluded.

"What?" Ron was startled.

"I'm sorry to come uninvited." Draco added. He kept his eyes downcast to the floor.

"We aren't married." Hermione finally found the courage to speak up.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about Ron." Hermione turned to her fiance. She swallowed the huge lump that had gathered in her throat. Her stomach was really turning now. Ron's eyes were transfixed on Draco, a look of disgust and anger very evident.

"I...we can't get married. I love you very much but…"

"Are you kidding me!" Ron's attention quickly shifted to Hermione. His voice bellowed as he took a step away from her.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I...I just can't do it." Hermione could feel the tears well in her eyes as she looked at his hurt expression.

Draco felt like he was intruding on the pair. A few years ago, he would have hurled insults at the redhead while something like this was happening just to make it worse but at that moment, he just felt sorry for the fool.

"Don't you think it's a little late for this conversation! For Merlin's sake, you're standing here in your damn wedding dress and veil!" Ron's eyes were bulging in his head.

"I'm...I'm sorry Ron. I...I really am." Hermione replied and clutched her stomach. Draco noticed her uncomfortable stance.

"What is wrong with you HERMIONE! SERIOUSLY! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Ron began to scream. With every jerky movement Ron made, Hermione clutched her stomach more. Without thought, Draco moved to her side and placed a gentle hand on her back. Ron only looked more infuriated and confused. Suddenly, Hermione's amber eyes met Draco's and she doubled over, heaving on the floor, sickness splattering onto Ron's dress shoes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron jumped back. Draco quickly gathered Hermione up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered while he moved back her veil. Hermione nodded and covered her mouth. Ron quickly ran away from the pair, tears streaming down his face and vomit on his shoes.

Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide. What had just happened? Was it her nerves or possibly everything with Ron that was causing her to be sick?

"Hermione?" It was her mother. Apparently, she had seen Ron run away from the scene. Just the sound of her mother's voice made her stomach lurch again and she bent over again, the rest of her breakfast hitting the floor.

"Oh...my...dear…" Her mother ran to her while Draco held her up. Hermione could feel sweat gather on her brow.

Her mother eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Are you alright? What is wrong?" Her mother helped Hermione to walk toward the steps and sat her down. Draco was hot on 's heels.

"Excuse me, I really do have it from here." Mrs. Granger continued to look at Draco suspiciously.

"Please, I...I just want to make sure she is alright." Draco replied and began to wring his hands.

"Dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Granger ignored Draco and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"I...I don't know. I...I was fine and then...then I just starting getting sick. I feel so exhausted." Hermione put a hand to her forehead and peered up at her mother and Draco. Draco was chewing on his lip incessantly.

"Did you eat anything funny? Perhaps you have the flu?" Her mother answered and placed a cool hand on her forehead, obviously checking for fever.

"We...we should take her to the hospital wing. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey is there." Draco spoke up. Mrs. Granger eyed him again.

"I...I suppose…" Mrs. Granger said and began to help Hermione up.

"Why...why don't you let me. Maybe...maybe you should try and...um...tell the guests that the bride is indisposed." Draco scrambled for anything to get Mrs. Granger to leave them alone. Mrs. Granger shifted her eyes between the tall blonde and her daughter.

"Are you alright with that Hermione?" Her mother asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Hermione nodded her response and allowed Draco to help her up. No sooner was Mrs. Granger out of sight, Draco hauled Hermione up in his arms, her head lolling against his chest. He hoped that no guests would see him carrying her through the castle.

Some how the Slytherin had managed to successfully reach the hospital wing without being seen. He had just rounded the corner when he practically tripped over her massively long veil.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled, very obviously out of sorts.

"No...no, it's not you. It's the veil. You had to pick the longest one possible didn't you?" He joked trying to break the tension. Hermione slightly smiled against his chest.

Draco pushed the doors open and looked around carefully.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called. Before he could finish what he was saying did the healing witch make her way around toward the pair. She looked exactly the same as when he was in Hogwarts. She wore the same nursing gown, her graying hair under the same nursing cap. She had more lines in her face but all in all, nothing was different.

"Mr. Malfoy? Oh my...is that...is that Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, noticing Draco gently place Hermione on a cot.

"Um...yes. She is ill." Draco could feel his face go slightly red. He could just imagine what was going through the old witch's brain at the sight of them.

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey replied and immediately stood over Hermione.

"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" She said and looked down at the Gryffindor bride.

"I...I'm very nauseated. I have vomited and I feel a little woozy." Hermione replied and glanced at Draco's nervous expression.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"How about sickness, have you been ill or been around anyone that has been ill lately?" The nursing witch continued on with her questions.

"Um...no." Hermione responded.

"When was...um...Mr. Malfoy, could you excuse us? I do have to ask her some personal questions." Madam Pomfrey turned to look at the confused blonde.

"No...it's alright." Hermione quickly interjected.

"Alright then. When was your last time of the month?" Madam Pomfrey tried to whisper the question low enough so that Draco didn't hear her.

"Um...let me think...it was…" Hermione thought and thought but for whatever reason, that date was lost in her memories. She had had it recently, hadn't she? She thought back...did she have it last month? No. What about the month before? Hermione could feel her heart jump in her throat. It had been almost exactly two months. The expression on her face must have given it away.

"Oh dear. Let me go get a test." Madam Pomfrey quickly moved away from the two. Hermione sat up quickly on the cot.

"What...what?!" Draco sounded almost crazed.

"What did the old bat ask you? I couldn't hear her, she was talking so low." Hermione started biting her nails. Could she be? No...there was no way. It was just nerves. Between the wedding and everything with Draco...DRACO! Hermione looked up at him, her eyes slightly bulging.

"Okay...so...I need you to...uh...you know...you do know, right?" Madam Pomfrey said as she handed a cup to Hermione. She was trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Wait...what is going on. Does she need to drink a potion? Why are you giving her that cup?" Draco asked, panic very obviously rising in his voice. Hermione didn't say anything but stood up and followed Madam Pomfrey toward a lavatory.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Draco was so out of sorts.

"Just...just wait here." Hermione begged. She made her way into the bathroom. She stood there for a minute, clutching the sink basin. She couldn't be. She just couldn't!

After she finished, she handed the cup to Madam Pomfrey who was waiting outside the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I really do believe you should be giving Ms. Granger some privacy." She tried to sound intimidating as she glided over toward a table which held a small beaker and dropper. Draco turned and looked at Hermione, desperation written all over his face.

"It's...it's alright. He...he can stay." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She would rather Draco be there so she weren't alone. She sat on the cot and looked up at him. Draco blinked a few times, his pale eyes large and confused.

"Please...please sit." She whispered. Draco looked bewildered but did as she requested. Hermione sucked in a breath and grabbed Draco's hand. He looked down at her hand and back at her, shock written on his face. Hermione turned her attention back to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey carefully used the eyedropper to siphon the sample Hermione had provided her and squeezed it's contents into the liquid filled beaker.

Right before their eyes, the liquid turned a shockingly bright blue. Hermione blinked hard. There it was. There was no denying it.

"Congratulations." Madam Pomfrey mumbled, obviously not sure if the news was good or not. Hermione turned and looked at Draco. His eyes were glued to the swirling blue liquid.

"Draco?" She whispered. She wasn't sure what was happening. There was no expression on his face.

"Draco?" She repeated. She was getting nervous now.

"You're pregnant?" He finally managed to say the words. His eyes still never left the beaker. Madam Pomfrey took her leave of the two to give them their privacy.

"According to that beaker, I am." Hermione answered.

"You're pregnant." He repeated but not as a question, more as a statement.

"Yes." Hermione didn't want to be irritated but the fact that he had to mention it again was getting under her skin. He slowly turned his face back toward her. He never looked so pale before. His eyes were huge and seemed full of fear. Hermione softened slightly.

"Draco?" She didn't know what else to say.

"...my baby." Was all he said as his eyes rested on her stomach.

"I...yes." What else could she say. It was the truth. Ever since she and him had been intimate, she hadn't been again. It could only be his. She was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. Draco's icy eyes shifted back up to hers.

"Are...are you alright?" Was he really asking her that? She was so confused.

"Um…" Hermione didn't really know how to answer. Before she could respond, his mouth crashed into hers again, an audible squeak escaping her lips. His hands reached her face, cradling it in his palms. Hermione could feel the tears rush to her eyes and spill out from under her lashes. He just kept kissing her, holding her, caressing her hair, her arms, her face.

And all Hermione could do was kiss him back. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright. The veil had been lifted. All pretenses were gone. They were who they were. They would be alright.


End file.
